Jealousy and Halfbloods
by IcestormisaNERD
Summary: Alex is not one of the seven though it seems like everyone else she knows is. When she discovers two new half-bloods will her jealousy increase or will she just turn
1. Prologue

Author Note: I will put a quote from a song at the beginning of each chapter

Prologue

"There's only one place they call me one of their own

Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone, who says you can't go home

Who says you can't go back, been all around the world and as a matter of fact

There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home"

- Bon Jovi, Who says you can't go home

**Alex POV**

"Alex," said Chiron his brown eyes solemn. "You must go to this, ahhhh, school." He said his eyebrows going together.

"Chiron my training-" Alex started pulling her eyebrows together over her Electric Blue eyes.

"They might be one of the seven!" Chiron insisted.

"There is no proof!" Alex exploded, "All I want to do is stay here why am I getting deported why can't somebody else like piper?"

"Alex," said Chiron severely, "You are a daughter of Zeus, you are one of the best fighters here!"

"The PROOF! Where is the PROOF!" Alex yelled. Her eyes as bright and sharp as lightning.

"You know that the satyr Ron Weasley has told us that they have extraordinary powers for ones only 11!"

"Fine!" Alex yelled.

Alex heard the demanding BEEP BEEP of Jason's alarm clock. She groaned and turned over.

"Come on," said Jason's comforting voice, "It's not so bad, here I'll help you get ready to go."

"Great so I can leave faster," she mumbled her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Here get up." Jason commanded, "Or I'll shock you again."

That got her up, getting "shocked" by Jason was like getting stuck by lightning especially if he knows he can't hurt you by it.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Alex shouted, stumbling up. "I'm gonna be in the bathroom." Alex staggered toward the bathroom and got dressed in skinny jeans and a fitted white blouse with three-quarter sleeves. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a super-high ponytail. Just the way her boyfriend Leo liked it. A few strands fell out and she grumbled with frustration. She unwilling exited the bathroom.

"You look nice," said Jason grudgingly, just like a brother has to.

"Thanks," she said, sticking her tongue out.

"I wasn't kidding," he protested.

"Sure," Alex said, rolling her eyes.

He threw her the backpack she had packed the night before. They exited their temple like cabin and crossed to breakfast. Leo, Piper, Annabeth, and Percy met them just before they got there. Annabeth and Percy gave Alex a hug and Piper said, "Hi." Annabeth and Percy were like her older siblings. They had been there for everything and Alex trusted them with everything. Leo kissed her and she kissed him back. She loved kissing him; he was her rock. He could always make her laugh and smile. Her and Piper didn't really like each other. Alex didn't like to admit it she was jealous of Piper; Alex wasn't one of the seven. She had a small hope that maybe everyone was wrong and that she was actually one of the seven. But, no. She knew this was why she had to go. Because they didn't need her to come protect the camp and be special.

At breakfast people would come over and tell her they would miss her. Finally it was time to leave. She got up and grabbed her Backpack. She started to walk down the hill by herself. Leo saw her leaving and ran to catch up. Jason, Percy, and Annabeth hurried to catch up. Piper decided to drift up after them. When they reached the top of the hill Chiron turned toward Alex.

"Alex this isn't a regular school," said Chiron, "This is a school for wizards and witches." Alex's mouth dropped.

"There magic actually comes from the gods, they are mortals who have been unknowingly gifted by the gods. You will be able to do everything they do. Since you are a daughter of an Olympians." He assured her.

"Thanks for telling me about it before," she said, before turning her back.

Annabeth pulled her into a reassuring hug, "Come visit whenever you can."

Percy was next his strong arms held Alex for a moment before releasing her. Jason squeezed her gently and muttered in her ear, "I'll miss you sister."

Leo was last he pulled Alex against his chest and kissed her lips gently, she responded by kissing him back as hard as she dared with Chiron right there. After about twenty seconds Chiron cleared his throat and they broke apart. Leo had an adorable sheepish grin on his face. "Write," he said, before she was whisked away down the hill.

Alex was sitting cross legged on a coach plane seat, she was one of the few people who could actually fly. The fold down table was down at the moment and an ice-tea was on it. She unzipped her backpack and saw a book lying on top, her favorite, The odyssey in ancient Greek so it was easy to read. She had forgotten to pack it and smiled as she thought of Jason slipping it in there. On top was a little note saying "Miss you" She felt her eyes fill with tears.


	2. Chapter 1: Back ta school

**Chapter 1**

**Back ta School**

"_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through**_

_**The day and make it ok**_

_**I miss you"**_

_**Avril Lavigne, When you're gone**_

**Harry POV  
**

Harry Climbed onto the train as a third year. He looked around trying to find his Best friends Hermione and Ron. He didn't see them so he stumbled onto the train lugging his heavy bag. He found them in a compartment with a teacher who looked shabby and was asleep and a very pretty girl.

The girl had a long light brown hair that was pulled into a low ponytail. It was draped over one shoulder and a few brown strands fell around her face. Her hair had loose curls and gold highlights. Her eyes were a bright electric blue and her skin was a tan olive complexion. She was reading a book that was in a different language. I didn't remember her.

"Hi ummmm who are you?" He asked her, the girl looked up then around like she wasn't sure he was talking to her.

"I'm ummm Alex," she said, her eyes big and sad.

"What year are you?" Hermione asked.

"Third." She said, sounding confused like we should know her, "I'm in Gryffindor."

"Oh," said Ron. Alex returned to her book. Then Harry realized he could read the cover even though it was in different language. It said "Homer, The Odyssey" Wow.

It ended up that Alex was actually a really cool person and that was the beginning of a terrific foursome.

Leo POV  
Leo was sitting on his bed fiddling with some medal pieces thinking about his girlfriend. She had sent him a note that morning a gray owl had delivered it. Annabeth had loved that. The note had been written in Alex's neat square writing.

Dear Leo,

Hi I miss you so much. I went into the weird wizard London and that was actually pretty cool. I got a wand its like a wizards sword I miss training. Oh and this owl is mine you could buy one. Send your answer back with her. Oh and guess what her name is? Festus II! Do you like it? Oh and the demi-gods I'm supposed to protect are actually nice! 'Nough 'bout me what about you? How's the ship coming?

Love,

Alex

Reading the note made Leo feel good He had written a response and Jason and Annabeth attached their notes along with Leo's. Annabeth looked with longing at the Owl.

"She's so lucky," Annabeth had sighed before adding a package along with her note.

"What's that?" Leo asked, puzzled.

"It's a book," she said, "It's one I found."

Leo wished he had something to give her, but he decided he would work on a special gift. A knife, he decided, a beautiful bronze knife, with a thigh strap so she can hide it. He walked to the bunker he had found with Festus. His cabinmates were there all working on various metal parts. His flying ship was in structure so far and every once and while a kid would walk over and add a bolt or gear. Leo walked toward his project the Figurehead. Festus's head was lying next to it and Leo worked on engraving more symbols onto his disc. Engraving the disc was hard and Leo got bored of it soon and switched to building the next of the dragon. He walked over the front of the boat were the next was already started. He looked proudly around at the Bunker which was alive with hammering and sizzling. This was home, but then he remembered his girlfriend and the smile faded from his lips.


	3. Chapter 2: We get a toad for a teacher

Chapter 2

We get a toad for a teacher

"Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain?t going away"

- David Archuletta, Crush

Alex POV

Alex walked along the hall next to her best friend here, Hermione. They were heading for History of Magic. They walked down the hall together until they reached the classroom.

Alex and Hermione were there before Harry and Ron so they saved them seats. Hermione pulled out some parchment and a quill. Alex hated writing with a quill it was too thin and it felt wrong in her hand. But she unwillingly pulled out her parchment and quill. Hermione and Alex shared an ink pot.

They boys burst in about ten seconds later and Harry plopped down next to her. He started to pull out his books when a very annoying , "Hem hem!" was heard around the classroom.

Everyone looked up, Alex heard Harry mutter, "her!" She looked at him out of the corner ofher eye, his fists were clenched and shaking. The actually teacher was standing there looking tranasparant (he's a ghost)

"What?" she muttered.

" She was the one who trying to get everyone to think that I'm some big fat liar!" he whispered back, Alex nodded like she understood but really she had no idea.

Harry POV

It was her the toad! His fists shook with anger. Alex was looking ahead like she hadn't just been talking about him. It was really distracting though to have her right there. Her beautiful hair was down today and a few strands were falling in her face the loose curls fell down to the small of her back. Her robes were hanging over the back of the bench so it revealed what she was wearing. Her white shirt fitted her body like a glove.

She reached over and squeezed his thigh reassuringly, still looking straight ahead. Her long lean legs were crossed and her skirt was inching steadily up her thigh. She then looked his way and yanked down her skirt again and uncrossed her legs. She gave him a look of death with her intense blue eyes. Harry quickly adverted his eyes. Then a quick shock to his arm made him jump. He then realized by her smirk that it had been her that had shocked him. How did she do that?

Umbridge looked around and smiled widely at him, "Well class," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"This class is about balance, I am here as a representative for the ministry, I shall be watching various classes and correcting teachers if they are not teaching to a ministry guideline. I shall stop and/or prohibit certain activities if I find them too," she let out a fake little laugh, "Dangerous." She looked right at our row.

Alex looked at the toad; her eyes widened and she twitched her hand involuntarily like to grasp something at her side. Her wand closed on thin air and she looked down. She closed her fist and whispered something in a different language.

"_Di immortales!" _she whispered. Harry realized that he knew what she was saying, "My gods."

Ron next to me looked jumpy and he kept glancing at Umbridge like she might bite. Hermione looked just as bewildered as harry and they wondered why they're friends where acting so jumpy.

Alex POV

No this can NOT be happening. Darn you stupid toad! This teacher could she be? Yes Alex can see it, through the mist. Alex thought stubbornly, "She needs to do better than that if she wants to hide herself from me!"

Alex just had to tell camp.

Hermione Pov

Hermione had a bad feeling about that new teacher but she most definitely didn't expect Alex's jumpy reaction. She is never jumpy! Alex walked next to Hermione with her hands against her thighs. Like she wanted to put them in pockets.

They walked to the common room and into the girls dorm. Alex didn't seem to want to hang out in the common room and that was okay because Hermione wanted to talk.

"Umm… Alex?"

"Yeah?" she said looking over at her with perfect electric blue eyes. It was so unfair.

"Umm-"

"Whats with all the ummssssssssssssss, you know I hate that."

"Well, you know Harry Likes you right?" she looked at Hermione like she was crazy.

"That's crazy!" she protested.

"No it's not! I was just wondering-" She suppressed an "Um", "Do you like him!" Hermione finished her voice going high at the end.

"Me?" Alex said, lifting an eyebrow, "No, I have a boyfriend Hermione."

"Oh," Hermione fell silent, she was secretly jumping for joy.

"Hey you like him don't you?" she said.

"No," Hermione said a little too quickly, she blushed.

"Come on Hermione!"

"fine maybe a little."

"You could so get him!"

"No I couldn't"

"Yes you could"

"No-"

"Shut up!" she exploded, "You will, and I will help you!"

"Seriously?" Hermione said, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Of course!" Alex said.

Hermione felt so much better. She could start dancing.

"Who is he?" Hermione asked.

"Leo," said Alex a small smile appearing on her face, it was obvious that she adored him, "He is the best boyfriend ever."

A/N: This is going to be and Hermione/Harry and don't start assuming things there's still a lot of story left

-Icestorm ;)


	4. Chapter 3: The magic goddess

Chapter 3

The Magic Goddess

"**Ow ow ow it's magic, you know**

**Never believe it's not so**

**It's magic, you know**

**Never believe, it's not so"**

**Selena Gomez, Magic**

Harry POV

It had been about three months since the start of school and everything was getting crazy. Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry, was now a magic-free zone. Harry, for the first time ever, wanted to leave. It wasn't fair, Alex didn't give a shiz about him and Hogwarts was going to the dogs. He wanted to do something more than anything. Then one night Alex, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were doing homework. Alex's hand was holding her head up and was running through her hair. Then Hermione nudged her.

"No you do it!" Alex whispered.

"Fine!" Hermione snapped, "Harry we think you should. Um. Teach us."

"What?" Harry said, "What do you mean teach us?"

"Teach us, How to fight and stuff," Ron added, "We asked Alex too."

Alex shrugged pulled in hair over her right shoulder. "They want to learn how to fight like with a weapon."

"So I've talked to a few people. And they seem really interested," said Hermione.

"Well, I guess so," said Harry. He felt nervous. Why did Hermione have to do this.

"It's just that we're not learning anything because of Umbridge. And we need to arm ourselves." Hermione said.

Alex POV 

The club was almost formed, the only thing that wasn't decided was the location. Alex thought about it as she fell asleep.

Alex was standing in her cabin with Jason in his bed. She looked at him and decided he looked okay. She just knew that this was real that this was camp right now. His blond hair was spread around his pillow in a little halo and I wished I could give him a big hug. Though I stayed awake I didn't want to wake him up. Just then a voice came through the door.

"_Alexandra"_

Alex froze only a couple of people called her Alexandra, her mother(who she didn't talk to), monsters, Chiron (when he was being strict), and gods. Alex walked to the door and slipped out.

"_Alexandra"_

Alex followed the voice until she reached the pavilion. Seated at the Hecate table was a teenager wearing a black toga with symbols in gold printed around it. Alex could feel power radiating from her. She had black hair and purple eyes. She had a olive toned palate and she was gorgeous.

"Ummmmmmm," Alex started, "Who are you?"

The girl looked at her, "_I am Hecate, Goddess of Magic." _

"Wow." Alex said, "Ummm, Well Hi, Lady Hecate."

Hecate looked fondly at her, "_You are much like me."_

Alex felt perplexed but she had learned that it was better to politely agree to gods or goddesses or else they tried to blow you up. "Um, really?"

"_Yes,"_ Hecate smiled, _"We are both 'not important'"_

Alex tried not to punch her, "Okay,"

"_You are angry at me." _Hecate said, "_Hear me out."_

"Okay"

"_I am a minor god, you are not one of the seven." _

Alex sighed, this was a touchy subject she hated this, how everything revolved around the Seven. Hecate smiled sadly.

"_I know how you feel. I am too seen as not important, the gods don't realize that I am the roots of there power."_

"Huh?"

"_I can blast light and energy like Zeus, I can conjure and control water like Poseidon, I can use fire to my will like Hephatatus. I can do more, I can do anything the other gods can do. In fact a whole world is mine."_

"Wait, what?"

"_You know my world, it is the world in which you currently sleep. All those families were gifted by me by request of the gods."_

"Wow."

"_Yes, Now I want you to win this war against the giants and I want you to be the savior. You will represent Hecate and you will have her blessing."_

A sudden purple light filled the hall

"_You will perform all magic, You will have knowledge beyond that of any of your teachers." _

Alex shuddered as her head filled.

"Thanks you!"

"_Now you must listen to me."_

"I'm listening!"

"_The original founders of Hogwarts were demigods. Godric Gryffindor was a son of Ares, Rowena Ravenclaw was a daughter of Athena, Salazar Slyntherin was a son of Hades. That was before the pack. Their pictures are still aware ask them where you can practice."_

Alex nodded, she knew where those where.

"_You must find all the demigods in Hogwarts, you know two of them, and you must find the rest." _

"But how?"

"_If they get tired after spells you will know that's them a gifted one, what you would call a witch, will not get tired. Also they might specialize in a certain type of spell. " _

Alex nodded again, this made sense. Even though the onslaught on information was overwhelming.

"_Also, beware of the one they call He-who-must-not-be-named or You-know-who? His real name is…" _

I saw bright red letters flash across my mind spelling out "Voldemort"

"Vol…"

"_Stop! Remember the power of names! Beware him he is a son of Kronos and a mortal. He is inherently evil. His dearest ambition is to become immortal. He works for the giants we believe. "_

"Of Course."

"_Now go! You are waking do as I have said! Now go!"_ even as she said that her voice fading and Alex felt like she was getting unglued that Alex was dissolving into numbness. She woke with a start. Alex looked around the dormitory and thought to herself, "I know what I have to do." Then Hecate voice, "_That's righ,t my chosen one."_

A/N: A little cliff hanger no? Anyway hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 4: Leo and Alex

By the way if you thought this was gonna be squeaky clean ur wrong so prepare urself

Chapter 4

"**In my head, I see you all over me.**

**In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.**

**Youll be screaming no.**

**In my head, its going down.**

**In my head, its going down.**

**In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah."**

**In My Head, Jason Derulo**

Leo POV

Leo was staring at the Ceiling waiting for sleep to come. He waited and his mind drifted. He thought of the one time…

_Alex and Leo were sitting on the lake shore. Her knees were too her chest and her hair fell down past her shoulders. Her lean frame emphasized by the snug light blue tank top. Her legs were bare except for a skimpy pair on shorts that just touched the top-middle of her thighs. Her hand reached out a was holding Leo's. _

"_I'm gonna miss you," Leo said._

"_Me too…" She said, but Leo leaned in and she didn't bother to finish. She leaned in too and gently touched his lips with her own. She removed her other arm from around her knees and put it around his neck. Then it became stronger and she pressed her body against his and he fell backwords. They kissed for a long time rolling around in the sand before accidentally rolling into the water. Her dripping wet hair tickled Leo's face and her tan wet face was inches from his. Then she pulled away. Leo wanted to shout. "No, not yet." She sighed. And they crawled from the waves. _

_They sat again on the shore, her head in Leo's lap. Then when the first light of dawn touched the edge of the horizon then went back to their cabins. _

He sighed happily that had been two days before she had left. He remembered Jason's amused face when they saw him at breakfast. He had asked, "Did you have fun last night?"

Leo had blushed and said, "How'd ja know?"

Jason shrugged, "Well I assumed. Usually when my sister disappears for the night, reappears in the morning soaking wet, you usually have something to do with it."

Leo was so into the memories that he almost didn't hear the slight breathing outside the cabin. He looked out the window and almost passed out. Alex was walking past the cabin to the pavilion.

He immediately got out of bed and got out of the cabin he followed her to the dining pavilion. He had one of those feelings that he shouldn't disturb. Alex was far ahead of him so she had been there for a few minutes before Leo got there. When he got there he saw that Alex wasn't actually there, she was like an iris message not quite there. Someone was talking.

"_Yes, Now I want you to win this war against the giants and I want you to be the savior. You will represent Hecate and you will have her blessing. You will perform all magic, You will have knowledge beyond that of any of your teachers."_

Leo felt empty and he ran away from the explosion of power behind him. He felt the power radiating from the teenage girl. Then it flowed to Alex.

Alex POV

Alex was aching all over and she felt feverish. She had just woken up from her dream with Hecate. She felt like shit. Her eyes were tired and her head felt like it was ten seconds from exploding. She looked over to the alarm clock and saw it was only 3 in the morning. Errrr. She rolled over and held her hands to her ears. Slowly the pain receeded but it wasn't because the headache was going away she was. She landed in a dream. In the dream she was on a cliff with a beautiful jungle under it. She walked to the edge and peered down. Then someone behind her said…

"Hey."

She jumped and off the cliff she tumbled. The air suddenly thickened and she bobbed around before bouncing on the air back onto the cliff. She looked at the person. It was Leo his black hair fell into his eyes. And he looked kind of hunched up. She ran to him and grabbed his face. She kissed him but his lips were still. She looked at him confused.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, wrinkling her forehead.

"Nothing," He said quickly.

"Do give me that bull. Tell me whats wrong?" Leo shook his head but finally answered

"What were you dreaming about before this?" He asked. Now It was Alex's turn to hesitate.

"Ummm. I was having a dream about Hecate."

"Well, I was there."

"what"

"what"

"Wait, you were there?"

"Yeah you must have actually been at camp before this."

"Oh My god."

"So you're blessed by Hecate now huh?" Leo said.

"Yeah." Said Alex. Leo cocked his head. Then he began to fade.

"I'm waking up. Bye!" He said, and he was swept away and Alex was standing alone on the edge of a cliff. She sat down and put her head in her hands.

"It's Saturday!" yelled a voice, Alex shook her head the cliff was becoming blurry then again.

"Alex, wake up, It's Saturday!" Then the dormitory came into sharp focus. The girls dormitory in Gryffindor was a lot different then the boy's. Alex's bed was a Full with a hot water bottle underneath it. It was pleasantly warm, the room was big with sandblasted glass as dividers between the beds. People hung pictures on their dividers. Hermione was across from Alex and her divider had only a two things on it: a picture of her and her parents and her schedule. Alex's divider had a bunch of things on it. There was a picture of Her and Leo laughing. It was Summertime and her olive tone face was beautifully tanned her already golden brown hair was streaked with beautiful gold highlights. She loved this picture. Another one showed Jason and Her petting a huge black mastiff.

The dog was Mrs. O'leary and they loved her. Under that was a picture with Annabeth, Percy, Alex, Leo, Piper, and Jason. Annabeth was kissing Percy's cheek which was bright red. Piper was clinging to Jason in a very un attractive way. Alex and Leo had their arms around each other. It was winter and they were all wearing sweaters that Chiron had given them, well except for Piper who had said it made her look fat. They sweaters were bright red with a centaur on it. Alex loved that sweater, not only was it funny but it was lovely warm and soft. A new picture joined was on it. Harry, Hermione, and Alex were grouped together and they were smiling and blinking up at the camera. She sighed happily at the pictures. _They _were her family her Demi-god family, not the family she had run from.

Hermione was sitting straight up and staring at Alex, her grey eyes* were sparkling with excitement.

"We going to Hogsmeade today!" she said happily, "We are meeting the people who want to join."

"That's right!" Alex shouted. She bounded out of bed. "We need to get changed." Hermione started pulling out an ill-fitting tee-shirt.

"No, your not." Alex said, and she pounced at Hermione grabbing the shirt out of her grip.

"Hey," protested Hermione, "That's my favorite shirt!"

"Not anymore, you're borrowing something from me." Alex said firmly, "Come here." Hermione walked over and Alex put her trunk on the bed. Alex pulled out a black tank-top from the depts.

"No way!" Hermione said, folding her arms.

"You're right," Alex said. And she continued to rummage in her trunk. "Ah ha!" She produced a white scoop neck tee. She threw it at Hermione. Hermione slipped it on and stared at herself in the full length mirror in the corner of the dorm. The tee hugged her body and covered everything so it was still appropriate. Alex grabbed a off the shoulder tee with wide purple and gray stripes, under it she slipped on the black tanktop. Alex then rummaged in her trunk and pulled out a pair of jeans.

"It was a Bday present from my brother." Alex said, while slipping them on. The jeans were nice, dark wash and slim. They accented her hips and thin muscular legs. Fifteen minutes later Hermione and Alex were walking out of the dorm with black clocks around their shoulders over their outfits.

At Hogsmeade they met up with Harry and Ron at the hogshead. They were there all of fifteen minutes before everyone came in. It was a long list of people from all houses: Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Michael Corner, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Padma and Pavarti Patil, Zacharias Smith, and Alicia Spinnet.

A/N: Okay I apologize for the slow updates but it's a nice and long chapter I think so next you'll have what happens in the hogshead.


End file.
